


The Slytherin Nest

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Slytherin Harry Potter, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-11
Updated: 2007-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort me properly, yelled Harry to the Sorting Hat. Poor Harry...being in a house he doesn't like. AU, SlytherinHarry. a fic that looks at the what if Harry was sorted into Slytherin...please rr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slytherin Nest

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

 

* * *

_**Slytherin Nest: Year 1** _

 

**Prologue**

* * *

It was the moment for Harry Potter to be sorted. "The _Harry Potter_ " whispered everybody in the great hall. Every house looked eager for Harry to be in their house (with the exception of course, the Slytherin House).

 

"Aah…plenty of courage, loyalty, seeking the thrill of learning, and proving oneself. However where to put you" mused the Sorting Hat.

"Not Slytherin" replied Harry, definitely not the house where Draco Malfoy was in.

"Not Slytherin, eh? You'll be great you know" replied the Sorting Hat.

"Not Slytherin" Harry said getting annoyed that the stupid Sorting Hat didn't get that he didn't want to be in the Slytherin House.

"Better be _Slytherin_ …" Said the Sorting Hat (if the hat had a face, it will be smirking).

"What" though Harry, the hat was still on his head "I'll burn you, stupid hat, now place me where I want to be in…"

"Such a Slytherin thing to say. Trust me you'll do great in Slytherin. Now I believe you should go to the proper table. I also need to sort some one else, your sorting is over" replied the Sorting Hat, and also smirking. Harry Potter truly belongs in Slytherin, and he will be great…(mused the Sorting Hat, while Harry was walking towards the Slytherin Table)

Now back to sorting the next person…

While the Sorting Hat sorted the next person (who wasn't famous) everyone in the Great Hall was stunned, not a pin drop could be heard, except for Harry stomping over to his respective house, while glaring at everyone who dares look his way.

'What an interesting start to a new year…' thought Albus Dumbledore.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'll update this story, but I might in the near future.


End file.
